When I'm gone
by nulramma
Summary: ritsuka runs away, but will he find solstice? i suck at summaries.


When I'm Gone

When I'm Gone

--

Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless, or any of it's characters save the one I made myself, nor do I own simple plan. Flames will be heartily laughed at.

Enjoy!!

--

_I look around me, _

_And all I seem to see_

_Is people going nowhere, _

_Expecting sympathy_

Ritsuka waited anxiously for the last bell. The fellow classmates have long labeled him as a jerk, a loser. Even Yuiko had long since abandoned him, saying what was the point of being friends if he was going to be so moody even when she tried to cheer him up? She had been civil towards him since then, but….

_It's like we're going through the motions _

_Of a scripted destiny_

_Tell me where's our inspiration_

_If life won't wait, _

_I guess it's up to me_

His kittenish ears twitched in anticipation, waiting for his only friend that would make all the pain go away. Soubi said he'd be here. Where was he? Was he arguing with Kyo again? He didn't want to go back home. His mother hated him no mater how hard he tried. His father tried to be nice, but he knew….he knew that his mom wouldn't stop hurting him until the 'real' Ritsuka came back.

_No were not gonna waste another moment in this town  
__We won't come back the world is calling out  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future  
if misery loves company  
Well so long you'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

Ristuka came to a decision; he had to leave. Now. With or with out Soubi. Ritsuka expertly snuck into his bedroom through the window, grabbing a backpack, a few changes of clothes, his phone, his laptop, his money, and his lunch. He left his house key. He wasn't going to need it any more.

_Procrastination  
Running circles in my head  
While you sit there contemplating  
You're wound up left for dead  
_

It had been an hour since Risuka ran away, and he had finished going through his contacts, leaving only one. He vaguely wondered where Soubi was now, how he was doing. Unconsciously, he found himself in front of Soubi's house.

'_Soubi's house?! Wh- what am I doing here?? I don't remember going this way at all!!'_

_Life is what happens  
While you're busy making your excuses  
Another day  
Another casualty  
But that won't happen to me_

"Ritsuka!!" Ritsuka whirled around. Soubi was there. " What are you doing here?" Shouldn't you be at home? Your parents might be worried." Tears of hot shame and anger welled up at the mention of Ritsuka's parents. Seeing that he hurt his freind, Soubi motioned for ritsuka to follow him. " come on. Kyo's not home. Would you like some hot chocolate? It might calm you down." Ritsuka sniffled."yes, soubi. I'd like that very much."

_No were not gonna waste another moment in this town  
We won't come back the world is calling out  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future  
And misery loves company  
Well so long you'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
When I'm gone_" so Ritsuka, what brings you here?" Soubi asked as he sat down on the couch, sipping his own hot cocoa. "Well……..it's just that, no one really wants me here, they all don't care. There all mindless, wandering around from day to day, tormenting me…and-" Ritsuka was cut of by soubi's lips on his own. "it's ok, ritsuka, Im here now. so, you can't take it any more?" Unable to reply, Ritsuka nodded. " I was thinking, Soubi, seeing as were a fighter pair, that…. I might…stay here?' Ritsuka added in a small voice.

_Won't look back  
When I say goodbye  
Gonna leave hole behind me  
Gonna take what's mine tonight  
Cause every wasted day  
Becomes a wasted chance  
Gonna wake up feeling sorry  
Cause life won't wait  
I guess it's up to you  
_

This statement completely threw soubi. It was unusual for a 20 year old and a 12 year old to be dating. For them to be living together would be awkward to say the least. Nevertheless…..he couldn't just abandon ritsuka……not now. Soubi loved him too much to let that happen.."of couse you can stay."

"thanks, soubi. This means a lot to me" Ritsuka yawned as he curled up in soubi's arms, resting on his chest, slumber soon taking him.

_No were not gonna waste another moment in this town  
We won't come back the world is calling out  
Leave the past in the past gonna find the future  
And misery loves company  
Well so long you'll miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone_

"I love you, ritsuka." Soubi whispered.

Ritsuka muttered in his sleep "I love you too, soubi"


End file.
